


Empress

by EmpressofDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Creature Inheritance, Dark Magic, Dragonspeak, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Good Walburga Black, Harry Potter Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kitsune, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Regulus Black Lives, Seer, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snakes, Veela Blaise Zabini, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), psychotic, sadist, seer Daphne Greengrass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressofDarkness/pseuds/EmpressofDarkness
Summary: Altair Black is the youngest black child. Sister to Sirius and Regulus, but almost a copy of  Bellatrix Lestage, Narcissa Malfoy, and her mother Walburga. Not to mention she has the Black family madness.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Altair Black was the youngest daughter of Walburga and Orion Black, sister to Sirius and Regulus Black. Cousin to Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Before she was even two she lost two crucial people in her life. Her eldest brother Sirius and her eldest cousin Bellatrix. She grew up and inherited more than then her looks she inherited the Family madness, but nevertheless, with the assistance from her remaining family she grew up quite proud and privileged. Following her family's ideals, the ones that Sirius had betrayed.  
And soon to be Lady Black.


	2. Chapter 1.

**Chapter one:**

Never in Altair's life had she felt so enraged, growing up she had heard tales of her cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and in such a way she wished the women would be there with her while she grew, so when she finally had the opportunity to meet the woman she was delighted. But when she arrived at the prison that housed her cousin she was enraged at two things majorly.

  1. Albus Dumbledore was there speaking to the guards. Most likely about her and Bellatrix.
  2. The state this place was in was deplorable.



But brushing aside all emotions she continued her journey to see Bellatrix but was interrupted by Dumbledore himself. 

_ D: Excuse me, Miss. But you cannot be here. _

_ A: I do believe I can now if you will excuse me.  _

She tried to move past but he stood still blocking her and her path. 

_ D: No you really must leave.  _

_ A: I don't care what you want Sir I am here to see a family member and you are in my way move.  _

She was even more agitated by the man who her father and brothers regarded as a nuisance

_ D: Well then who are you here to see Ms.?  _

_ A: I don't believe that is any of your business.  _

She finally got past him and continued to walk. Right up to the desk to sign in and hand over your wand. Thankfully for her, she had no wand. 

_ S: Your name? _

_ A: Alisar Black _

She heard an inhale between the two men.

_ S: Person you're here to see? _

Before she could answer though Dumbledore interrupted 

_ D: You must be here to see Sirius.  _

She shook her head and answered

_ A: Bellatrix Lestrange _

_ D: You can't see her, she is unstable, you must see Sirius.  _

Growing ever so annoyed she pivoted around to face him.

_ A: If I were here to see my brother I would be saying I was here to see him. But I am not, I'm here to see my cousin. So if you would stop imposing that would be greatly appreciated.  _

She turned back to the security guard 

_ A: Now can I see her or what? _

He nodded and gave her a pass and allowed her through. And as she continued she could feel Dumbles’s magic grow and the sensation was unpleasant in its own right. But not allowing him to ruin a good thing for her she continued until she got to Bellatrix’s cell standing still but observing the disheveled women who she was told stories about the women who had the black family madness and was quite the witch. The woman who mere stories scared her cousin Draco and enthralled her wanting to be just like her when she grew older, but as she looked she was enraged by the husk she had become… they had forced her to become. 

_ A: Hello. _

_ B: What! _

Bellatrix snapped as her head remained to the wall not even moving to look at her

_ A: My name is Altair Black your little cousin and the sole heiress of the black family. I know it has been years since anyone has come to see you but I wanted to meet you.  _

Altair’s voice cold as ice and harder than steel, that combined with her words caught Bellatrix’s attention as she moved to look at her. Altair’s wild black mane of hair resembles her own cold and an analytic gaze that focused on her and only her, the curl of her lip when she saw the state of Bellatrix. A psychotic grin slid onto Bellatrix’s features as she took in the sight of the young girl,

_ B: You look like me. _

A smirk crossed the young girl’s face. 

_ A: As I have been told, and I have been told I act like a mixture of you, Aunt Nissa, and my mother.  _

Bellatrix let out a cackle

_ B: The world is doomed if you act like all three of us mini. _

Altair raised a single eyebrow, the smirk still plastered on.

_ A: Mini, I have to say I quite like that one, better than girl. Though I have to say this is an interesting exchange.  _

_ B: Yes it is, how old are you mini?  _

_ A: I am 11, I received my Hogwarts letter with your nephew Draco. Reg and Nissa will be taking us later, but I needed to meet you first. _

Bellatrix’s looked at her almost confused.

_ A: I will admit I have idolized you since I heard stories from everyone, I have also wished to be just like you all my life so I need your advice on what did you do to prepare. Because I heard you were Queen of Slytherin and I have plans of doing the same. _

Bella would never admit it to anyone but Altair and Narcissa but she was so happy to hear that. That her little cousin who was raised by their family wanted to be like her and was asking for advice about how to handle things coming up. I made her so proud. 

_ B: Show them you are not to be messed with make them fear you mini. You show them the power women of the Black family have, and you do not give quarter. But most of you trust your family, you trust us, and when at school you trust Draco. But do not be afraid to put him in his place when he steps out of it.  _

_ A: I understand Bella thank you I will make you proud I promise. And after I get sorted I will send you a letter.  _

Both just stayed still watching the other. Neither caring about how they may seem to the other inmates, like Sirius who was listening to their conversation the entire time and strained himself to see his baby sister, who he never got see grow up, to teach her, to protect her like he promised her 11 years ago. And the girl he saw was nothing that he hoped to see in her the wild hair, the cold look, and the look of a royal, one who couldn’t be bothered with anyone else. That was their family’s influence something he no longer despised after so long of fighting. They were the one thing that always stayed the same. And he missed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry potter though I do own Altair. But If I did own harry potter Fred, Sirus and Remus would have never died.


End file.
